Union of Saint Lyon
The Union of Saint Lyon commonly called Saint Lyon or Lyon, is a officially a Republic on the continent of Irenatta. It is bordered on all sides by the ocean. Saint Lyon covers 2,178,000 square kilometers and 769,596.837 square kilometers of shallow sea, and has has an estimated population of 500 million. Saint Lyon comprises of thirteen voting Districts and the colonies of Rutnatta to the south, Namnatta to the west, Masnatta to the east, and Satnatta to the north. Saint Lyon is a "Republic" that is heavily influenced by Lyonism, which is a hybrid religious and governmental ideology. History See the History of the Union for more detail. Pre-History (3000 BCE - 0 BCE) The earliest signs of human life on Irenatta was in 3000 BCE, as that is the earliest example human artifacts found on the continent. This finding was of clay pottery. Archaeological records and artifacts show that bronze and gold working was discovered in Irenatta in 2300 BCE. Archaeological records and artifacts show that iron working and metallurgy was discovered in Irenatta in 1000 BCE. The Founding (0 CE - 50 CE) In 0 CE, the first known city, Minna Turre was built. There is no historical record from this time, but a few accounts as to the founding of the city. It is said that the city, which took 50 years to complete, was the first true settlement in Irenatta, where human civilization spread out from it. The Age of Faith (50 CE - 1400 CE) The Age of Faith is characterized by the continued growth of the sciences, the arts and of nature-based religions. In 100 CE, waterwheels were invented to mechanize a number of jobs, such as for agricultural mills, lumber mills, and other processes. One benefit of this was the use of such technology to create a printing press that could mass produce literature. The first mechanical clock, run off of a water wheel was built in 150 CE. In 1000 CE, the massive economic boom in the nation led to the formation of specialized guilds. In 1350 CE, the first canon using gun powder was invented and was used for coastal defenses and for defensive fortifications. Some revolutionary discoveries during this era included mathematical discoveries such as Algebra and Geometry, scientific discoveries, such as chemistry, astronomy, Discoveries such as solar-centrism and round-earth, and many philosophical theories. One defining aspect of this time period was the discovery of high-strength concrete, using a mixture of natural materials. Very few events from this era is in recorded history due to many records from this era being lost. The 400 Year War (1400-1800) In 1400, the nations of Toyya, Neetta, Lota, and Jirna, along with nine other nations (one from each additional island) were at constant war with each other. The names of the other nine have been lost to time due to the destruction of records either through natural causes or through purposeful acts. During this era, ships from Seachia came, trading gold for excess iron in Irenatta. This began a trading relationship between the nations of Irenatta and Seachia. These battles involved constant invasions between the islands, with land not staying in the same hands for longer than a few years. In 1800, the development of machinery made warfare easier and most costly in terms of human lives. This led to the Minna Turre Accord, where the 'Big Four' nations gained three islands each, with Minna Turre going to Neetta. Part of the accord established terms for a lasting peace between the four nations. The Union Era (1800-1850) In 1800, Alexander Lyon rose up as a major voice on the political stage in Toyya. His ideology, Unionism, is a political and economic ideology centered on national socialism. He called the masses to arms to overthrow the feudalist governments. He was eighteen at the time he started his revolution. This also started a conflict with Seachia, who were seen as supporters of the feudalists. In 1800, the use of machinery to perform some jobs and make life easier started to become common place. This started the industrial era of the nation. The catacombs of the cities became pathways for steam heating and by 1820, every manufacturing job had machinery and mass production techniques involved in their operations. This is suspected to have been the cause of Alexander Lyon's rise to power. In 1805, the feudalist government of Toyya was overthrown by Alexander Lyon, with the support of industrial workers and farmers. The name of the new government was the Union. The nobility of Toyya was executed and their wealth was distributed to the masses. This began the Union War, a war that resulted in the conquering the nations of Irenatta. The first few years of the war highlighted severe logistics problems due to the fact that the islands could not be traversed by vehicle every other week, as it is flooded, yet during those weeks where vehicles could cross, ships could not. In 1810, metal ships were built to be able to transport vehicles and ships across the water at high tide and act as bunkers and cannon platforms at low tide. Minna Turre, the capital island of Neeta, was left untouched by the war due to Neeta's heavy fortification of the island. This allowed that island to act as a sanctuary for displaced civilians who were against Saint Lyon. On the islands themselves, trench warfare was common. Between 1810 and 1820, almost a million civilians died due to being trapped between armies during combat and almost two million soldiers from both sides had died. In 1820, only Minna Turre was left. On the 15th anniversary of the beginning of the war, Alexander Lyon led a massive army towards Minna Turre. Unknown to the defenders of Minna Turre, a Unionist sympathizer sent word to Alexander Lyon of the existence of a old tunnel leading past the defensive walls of the city. The 10,000 soldier army used that tunnel to enter the city during the night. The people of the city were slaughtered, excluding the Unionist sympathizers, who were celebrated and honored for their service. In 1830, the first hydroelectric dam was built after it was discovered that magnetic coils could produce large amounts of electricity when water moves through a turbine. By 1850, all homes and machinery ran off of hydroelectricity. This dam was built in Toyya to power the rapid industrialization of the Unionists. In 1840, a treaty was signed with Seachia. The Treaty, known as the Eight Point Treaty, has the following points, (1) territorial waters shall extend up to 50 km from the median shoreline, in which the possessing nation has full control; (2) each nation may have sole economic control over an additional 350 km from territorial waters; (3) Each nation may share economic use in, and passage through, the Alexander Ocean; (4) All islands more than 400 km from the shoreline of the main continent, not otherwise owned by an existing nation, shall be considered shared territory of all nations party to this treaty; (5) No nation may use piracy or pirates as a proxy or extension of ones own force or will; (6) In the interest of peace, all signatories shall be required to trade with all other signatories in some capacity, including the establishment of a mutual trade zone in each signatory; (7) Each signatory must participate in some level of diplomacy and contact with all other signatories; and, (8) As a sign of faith, no personnel acting as representative or diplomat, nor in general attendance to any diplomatic meeting, event, or function between signatories, may carry any weapon or explosive, excluding a small number of security personnel, and excluding decorative or ceremonial arms or arms being presented as gifts. In 1842, Alexander Lyon died, having solidified his legacy, and solidified Unionism as the official government political-economic policy. In 1850, industrialization became both a science and an art, with massive advances in chemistry and engineering. Many scientists would hold demonstrations of their new technologies and discoveries in public forums. In 1850, the official government structure was finalized and the name was officially changed to the Union of Saint Lyon. The Industrial Era (1850-1930) The Industrial Era is characterized by an explosion in industrialism and industrial products. In 1850, the National Rail System was built to allow for easy passage between the islands of Irenatta. In 1860, every building in Irenatta was given access to electricity and plumbing. In 1865, the first machine gun was built under contract with the government. In 1875, two popular inventions were first introduced, the telephone and movies. This led to the founding of the National Telephone Network and the National Motion Picture Archive in 1880. In 1880, the automobile was invented, followed by the airplane in 1900. In 1895, the radio was invented, leading to the creation of the National Radio Broadcasting Service (NRBS). The National Water Distribution and Sewer System was completed in 1905, followed by the National Power Distribution System in 1907, in order to provide access to utilities to the entirely of Irenatta. The Nuclear Era (1930-1960) The USL discovered nuclear power in 1945, and detonated its first nuclear weapon in an underground bunker in 1955, a weapon which yielded at 25 kilotons. In 1953, the USL developed its first jet aircraft. In 1955, the USL started Project Father, following a ballistics approach to early space technology development. The Technological Era (1960-2000) The Technological Era is characterized by an explosion in technological and digital advancement. In 1960, the first Cellphone was used, giving way to the National Wireless Communications System (NWCS) in 1965. The NWCS built upon the network first created by the NRBS. In 1965, the Union Computing Device (UCD) became the first true computer built in the USL. During this era, human civilizations outside of Irenatta first came into contact with the USL. The Millennial Era (2000-2019) The Colonial Era (2020-Present) In 2020, the colonies of Rutnatta to the south, Namnatta to the west, Masnatta to the east, and Satnatta to the north were established, when the USL gained possession of four independent ports. Geography The geography of the Union of Saint Lyon is very complex. The First Environmental Zone is a rain forest, residing on the north and north-east side of Irenatta. The three islands a part of this zone is Toyyaden to the north, Herraden to the northeast, and Kakaden to the east. This zone is rich in many mineral resources and is home to a large variety of native species. The Second Environmental Zone is a dense forest, residing on the west side of Irenatta. The four islands a part of this zone is Allexden on the far eastern side of the zone, Neetaden to the south, and Trovaden to the northeast, and Urreden to the northwest. This zone is notable for its copper and zinc deposites. The Third Environmental Zone is a hilly plains region, residing on the southwest side of Irenatta. The three islands a part of this zone is Lottaden to the north, Mirraden to the southeast, and Watteden to the southwest. This zone is notable for both its agriculture and the fact that the waters between the three islands has been dammed up to increase the arable farmland available. The Fourth Environmental Zone is a mountainous region, residing on the southeast side of Irenatta. The three islands a part of this zone is Jirnaden to the southeast, Nuttaden to the west, and Grandaden to the north. This zone is notable for both its massive mining industry and the fact that the waters between the three islands has been dammed up to make underwater resources there more accessible. The colony of Rutnatta is the southernmost colony of the Union of Saint Lyon. This colony is heavily mountainous and is known for its volcanic activity, including a large lake in the middle of the colony that is heated by volcanism. The colony of Namnatta is defined by its large forests and high cliffs. The colony of Masnatta is known for its natural harbor that is surrounded by mountains and is covered in forests. The colony of Satnatta is known for is rolling hills and almost-flat land. Winds from the northwest provide warm, wet winds and rain to Irenatta. The average temperature during the winter is around 15 degrees Celsius, while the average summer temperature is 27 degrees Celsius. The national average rainfall is about 1,000 mm. It does not snow in Saint Lyon, outside of the high mountains in the mountainous environmental region. The colony of Rutnatta is known for its 13 degree celsius average annual temperature, caused by volcanism, despite being on a otherwise-frozen continent. Due to strict environmental policies, the environment in Saint Lyon has been fairly clean since the 1950's. Due to environmental protection, most species outside of the Great Plains and the Great Desert have not been subject to endangerment. Saint Lyon has 800 different species of plants, 15 different species of snakes, 20 different species of lizards, 30 different species of bird, eight different species of mammals, ten different species of fish, and 80 different species of bugs (belonging to ten different families). Unique Animal Species There are eight different species of mammals. The most recognizable is the Lunar Wolf, a nocturnal wolf species found mostly in the western islands, where there are large forests. It is a carnivore that feeds mostly on other mammals, though it has shown to not be too picky as to the species of its prey. The average lunar wolf is about 100 cm tall and 185 cm in length. This species weighed in at 72 kg on average. The Lunar Wolf is generally friendly towards humans, but encounters can be deadly if provoked. There are currently 5,733 of these accounted for in the wild. Unique Plant Species There are 800 native plant species that can be found on Irenatta. The most recognizable plant is the Irenatta Flower, a flower that is found everywhere on the continent. This flower is recognizable by its distinct shape of four red flower pedals around a white bulb-like structure in the middle. This flower has a number of medical applications, including a numbing and swelling-reducing agent in its nectar found in the bulb, and a muscle relaxant in its flower pedals. The Irenatta Flower is also known for the toxins found in its roots that cause most other flower-like plants around it to die. Special Resources A rare mineral gemstone was discovered in 1900, Minnanite, after the original name of the location of its highest concentration. This mineral, unique to the continent of Irenatta, is capable of absorbing up to 1 TJ and releasing 1TW per kg in respect to magical energy. Demographics Population The people of Saint Lyon stand at an average of 180 cm and weigh an average of 75 kg. The average life expectancy is 85 years, with male life expectancy being around 87 years and female life expectancy being around 83 years. The male to female ratio is 1:1. 20% of the population is under the age of 18. The average family has around two children. The marriage rate for those above 25 years of age is 90%. The age of expected procreation is between the ages of 25 and 50. The population growth rate is 2% per year. The current population is at 500 million people. Lyan Magic See full article here: Lyan Magic Lyan Magic is thought to have been caused by exposure to Minnanite over many generations. Lyan magic has ten tiers. Language Lyan is the official language of Saint Lyon. This language is unique to Irenatta, having been developed over the millennia. Religion The state religion of Saint Lyon is Lyonism, which is a unique monotheistic religion that combines philosophy, science, and morality, as well as acting as Saint Lyon's sole governmental ideology. Largest Cities The Union of Saint Lyon's population lives in various areas. sixty-four percent of the population live in the thirteen major cities, while the rest live in small towns and rural areas. Government The Union of Saint Lyon is a Republic, a bicameral legislature, and a judicial court system. The government is split into three branches: Executive: The reigning Saint. He or she manages the day-to-day operations of the Union of Saint Lyon and has sole authority over the military. Legislative: The Senate is a bicameral legislature that consists of the Council, an elected body of representatives. Judicial: The Tribunal is the judicial body of Saint Lyon, consisting of a series of Inquisitors, who act as judge and jury in all cases. Politics Full Article: Saint Lyon Constitution For a comprehensive list of laws, see: Laws of Saint Lyon The Executive Branch consists of the Saint and his or her councilors. The Saint has the power to command the military, appoint Councilors, approve or veto laws, pardon those accused or found guilty of a crime, appoint ambassadors, convene special sessions of the Senate, appoint Inquisitors, and to establish Executive Orders if said orders do not violate existing law. The Senate, ruled by the one hundred and forty-five Senators, has the power to declare war, to write legislation, to approve or reject any treaty or agreement with a foreign power, to pass tax legislation, and reject any executive order. All Senators are democratically elected every five years, with twenty-nine seats up for reelection every year. The Senate rules by majority vote, however 96 Senators are needed to reject an Executive Order. The Tribunal, ruled by three Inquisitors per district, shall preside over all criminal trials, civil trials, and lawsuits. There shall be three Appellate Inquisitors per region, charged with processing appeals to decisions made by regular Inquisitors. There shall be three High Inquisitor charged with the final appeals and decision regarding any decisions from all other Inquisitors and Appellate Inquisitors. Only High Inquisitors may determine the constitutionality of any law or decision. Foreign Relations Military Full Article: Union Armed Forces See Union Space Forces for details on a space force established in 2021 to defend against space-based warfare. The Union of Saint Lyon maintains a professional military. The military has 5,000,000 personnel. Saint Lyon has no minimum military age; however, all citizens are expected to enlist in formal military training by the age of 18. The military is also used as law enforcement. Economy Full Article: Saint Lyon Economy The Union of Saint Lyon has a workforce of 400 million people. The average wage in Saint Lyon is 50,000 Lyonel per year. The Union of Saint Lyon is rich in iron, steel, cement, gold, silver, copper, diamond, quartz, silicon, cobalt, chromium, lithium, magnesium, aluminum, titanium, zirconium, zinc, salt, selenium, tungsten, tin, vanadium, and other minerals and metals. Most production occurs in the mountains and in the desert. The Union of Saint Lyon produces 3.6 billion barrels of oil every year (about 10 million barrels per day). Saint Lyon also produces 500 billion cubic meters of natural gas every year. The Union of Saint Lyon's economy is worth around 16 trillion Lyonel, not including the funds of the government. Culture The Union culture is very complex, being centered around the military and Unionism. The Unionist culture uses a very strict calendar and clock, called the Unionist Calendar, consisting of 360 days divided into twelve months of thirty days each. The diet of the people of the Union lacks any meat, relying on fruit, vegetables, beans, and wheat products. The Music of the USL is a unique mixture of classical and rock music. Nationalist-style plays and television shows are popular, as are nationalist radio stations. Education Full Article: Saint Lyon Education A child becomes required to attend formal schooling at the age of five. The first level of schooling is called Standard School. Standard School lasts until the student is thirteen, and focuses on general education and skills. The second level of school is called Specialized School, which lasts until a student is eighteen. Specialized School focuses on training students to get careers. A student is then able to be recruited into various Academies, where students can learn to become skilled at various careers. A person can also be apprenticed to a current Master or Journeyman in any profession to get a head start in a career. Such apprenticeships lead to higher career advancement, but only 1% of persons every are selected for one. Those who do not get an apprenticeship or go to an Academy can get careers in unskilled, heavy, or general labor. Infrastructure Transportation The Union of Saint Lyon relies heavily on various means of transportation, including its massive rail network and its public bus system. Energy The Union of Saint Lyon is completely energy independent, relying only on renewable energy sources. There are a hundred wind turbines that produce up to 248 TWh of energy. Thirteen solar power stations generate up to 6,292 TWh. The total electricity generation in Saint Lyon is 6,540 TWh. National Digital Communications System The National Digital Communications System is a massive communications network for telecommunications and computer networking. See Computers in the USL for more information on USL computing details and history. Technology and Projects See USL R&D for more details on the USL's research and development of new technologies and projects. National Space Elevator Network The National Space Elevator Network (NaSEN) is a series of five 200 km tall space elevators. Each space elevator is equipped with thirty-two triple-barreled 450 mm tungsten shell coil guns, 144 anti-projectile close-in laser point defenses, and 64 high-energy long-range energy weapons. Each space elevators have 8 space ports as well as 8 dry-docks for ship construction. Each space elevator also possesses electrostatic defenses capable of eliminating atmospheric-based projectile and missile attacks. Category:Nation